Total Drama Mayhem Gaming
by TDguy
Summary: The sequel to my first story, Total Drama Mayhem Island, Blaineley is here to host another season of Total Drama, this time all based around videogames, who will win and who will be shamefully eliminated, I'm not telling you here so you better read it. Have fun!
1. Super Mario Bros

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Super Mario Bros.**

Blaineley was seen standing on Wawanakwa island dock right next to Chef.

"Hello Total Drama fanatics, welcome to the first episode of a new season I call Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!" says Blaineley "To make a big story smaller, my cousin is an incredible inventor, he invented a machine that could insert our mind on an avatar inside an alternate reality, and that's how this season's challenges are going to work, they'll use the machine as I insert them inside a videogame" she notices the boats are arriving "And it looks like our gamers are arriving, first off, virtual couple, Sam and Dakota!"

The two were seen each using their devices "Aw, my battery's dead" says Dakota as Sam puts his Game Guy on his pocket "But my battery is full" he says laughing as they start making out.

"How cute" says Blaineley "Next up, best friends, Cody and Scott!"

"I can't believe this!" says Scott while they're both laughing "I never thought Sierra would be that crazy" Cody then says "I told you, she's psycho" they keep on laughing.

"How beautiful of a friendship, but I really miss the drama" says Blaineley "Next duo, Dawn and Heather!"

They are seen on the boat as Dawn says "Your aura keeps on changing Heather, please answer me, are you a good or a bad girl?" she asks innocently as Heather rolls her eyes "I'm an awesomely good person" she says sarcastically as Dawn glares at her "I don't like sarcasm you know" Heather simply rolls her eyes again.

"Anyways" says Blaineley disappointed "Moving on, Gwen and Zeke!"

"See, it's not that hard to be nice" says Gwen to Zeke as he nods in agreement "So, nice people don't slap other people, and they don't threaten each other as well eh, thanks Gwen"

"No comments" says Blaineley "Next up, the chit-chatters of the show, Staci and Harold"

"And that were all of my allergies, most of them are pretty unusual as you may have noticed, but they're still possible, and that's why I always…" Harold keeps on saying as Staci was seemingly annoyed by the boy "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" she yells at him "Gosh!" was Harold's response.

"Staci's annoyingness has turned to her in the form of Harold, wow!" Blaineley says "And our two newcomers, Ashley and the intern!" Chef corrects her "His name is Bobby you know" she rolls her eyes answering "Whatever"

"Let's make this clear" says Ashley "I don't like you and you don't like me, and that's it, if you cross my way, then you're out of here" Bobby simply rolls his eyes "As if I was afraid of a dumb. pop star wannabe. pinky. brainless. stupid girl" he says getting angrier after each pause.

"And everyone's here, time to show your rooms" says Blaineley as everyone was getting out of their boats and onto the dock "As last season, you'll be staying on those cabins, but we had to cut some costs, so no SPA Hotel, you can go unpack when I tell you your teams: Sam, Harold, Zeke, Heather, Dawn and Staci, you're the Red Plumbers, and you'll have the right cabin" she says as Harold compliment her "Clever team name Blaineley, I must say Chris would never have thought of that…" he is interrupted by Heather "Move it nerd, we need to unpack"

"Anyways, the rest of you will be the Blue Hedgehogs!" says Blaineley as everyone starts walking toward the left cabin "Meet me back here after fifteen minutes"

**Plumbers Boys Room**

"Hey Harold" calls Zeke trying to make some friends "Hello there Ezekiel, are you interested on hearing about my lethal allergies" asks Harold as Zeke ponders for a moment "Hey Sam" he walks toward the other boy who was playing on his Game Guy "Is that a Game Guy?" he asks Sam as he answers "Yes, I always have a portable at hand" Zeke then says "I had one when I was younger, but our cow ate it, it was nor pretty eh" he says while laughing.

**Plumbers Girls Room**

The girls were unpacking as none of them talked to each other, Heather glared Staci once in a while and Dawn was simply trying to get her mind empty for the challenge.

**Hedgehogs Boys Room**

"Hey there new guy" says Scott "Sorry, but, what's your name again?" "It's Bobby, kind of nice to meet you" he says shaking Scott's hand "Why kind of?" asks Scott as Bobby says "I don't usually trust villains" Scott got his face a bright red as if he was going to explode "I told everyone millions of times! I CHANGED!" he yells before noticing how rude he was being "Sorry"

"Anyways, you're Cody right?" asks Bobby "Yeah, nice to meet you" "Not too sure either" says Bobby "You were throwing every challenge last season, how can I know you're not doing the same?" "Maybe because Sierra is not here" says Cody annoyed as well.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** The new boy really got on my nerves!

**Cody:** Agreed, it makes sense the way he treated YOU, but I was never a villain!

**Scott:** Hey! I'm not a villain anymore either!

**(static)**

**Hedgehogs Girls Room**

The girls were unpacking silently, Gwen tried talking to Ashley, but the girl just growled at her, Dakota then went talk to Gwen "That new girl is really annoying" says Dakota as Gwen agrees "Totally, and her hair is so bright that my eyes are hurting" they laugh as Dakota asks "I'm totally prettier than her right?" she asks as Gwen looks annoyed.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** I don't know if I can take living with TWO spoiled brats

**(static)**

"Ready for the first challenge?" asks Blaineley "First of all, I need to explain something" she says while walking towards a metal room "That is a device that creates a virtual reality so we can do the challenges without any serious injuries, and all of the challenges will be video-game-themed" as she says that Sam yells happily.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sam:** If videogames are already cool like that, imagine how could would it be to be inside one

**(static)**

"Enough Sam" scolds Blaineley continuing her speech "And today's challenge will be of the classic 1985 game Super Mario Brothers!" "That was released for the NES and helped making the Super Mario franchise one of the most famous even to this day" says Harold as Blaineley glares at him "I studied the whole night for this speech, so the next time you interrupt me you'll be penalized" Harold looks intimidated as Blaineley continues "When we enter the room, you'll sit on one of the chairs and put on a helmet, then we'll 'transport' you to the game, simple as that"

Everyone enters the room and put on the helmets, when they noticed they were on a grass field with cliffs and clouds that actually had faces on it, they could also see a castle in the distance, suddenly Blaineley and Chef also entered the virtual reality, but Blaineley was using a pink dress, a crown and white gloves and Chef was using a turtle shell with spikes around his body.

"Now, let me explain the challenge" says Blaineley "I'll be the princess, Chef will be the evil koopa king and you'll be our Marios and Luigis, got it?" she asks as most of them nods in agreement "Okay, then you'll have to rescue me on the castle, and when you exit the castle with me, you win the game" she then suddenly vanishes in thin air alongside Chef.

"That was kinda creepy" says Gwen as most of them agrees as they started walking towards the castle.

**Red Plumbers**

"I already played this game thousands of times" says Sam "Basically, we have to hit blocks to get coins, mushrooms and flowers, and we must stomp the enemies to kill them" he explains as Heather asks impatiently "Why would we want mushrooms and flowers?" Sam simply glares at her "How else would you double your size and be able to shoot fireballs from your hands" he says leaving Heather even more confused.

"Let's keep moving guys" says Dawn "We don't want to eliminate anyone this early on the game" everyone agrees as they keep walking

**Blue Hedgehogs**

"Have someone here played this?" asks Scott "I never had a videogame" he explains as Cody says "I played lots of times already, basically we need to reach the castle by avoiding enemies and bottomless pits" he explains as Bobby glares at him "Are you sure? Or are you throwing challenges again?" he says not trusting the geek as Scott shoves him making him hit a Goomba in the process, just as Bobby hits it he goes flying to the air and then back down disappearing in the thin air.

"What did I do?" asks Scott as Cody says "You 'killed' him, also thanks for that, now let's keep moving" they all agree as they walk towards the castle without Bobby.

**Red Plumbers**

"That was pretty easy" says Staci "Why don't we rest a little, my legs are aching after all those giant jumps" as Heather sits alongside her "For once I agree with the fat liar" Staci simply glares at her.

"I'm still pumped for more eh" says Zeke jumping up and down "Calm down homeschool, we're way ahead" guarantees Heather as the red plumbers run past them "What?!" she yells as they get back to running and finally entering the castle.

"Wow! Is that lava?!" asks Dakota worried as Ashley glares at her "Are you afraid of some little boiling lava?" she mocks Dakota and before she's noticed she have been pushed by the girl on the lava pit "I guess I'm happy with that" says Gwen "Even though we now have only four team members"

"We're winning" says Heather jumping through a lava pit but accidentally getting hit by a small fiery ball flying out of the pit "Okay, that was pretty deserving eh" says Zeke as mostly everyone agrees with him.

"Yeah, Heather was burned, it was funny, now let's go already! Gosh!" yells Harold as they started racing through the castle again.

"There's Chef!" says Scott "Now, what?" he asks Cody as he answers "We need to reach the axe at the other side of the bridge and use it to make Chef fall down to the lava pit" they then went for the axe, but Chef stopped them by breathing fire balls.

"Fireballs?! How can he do that?!" asks Gwen as Cody yells "Duck!" as a fireball was flying towards Gwen, she avoided it, but it ended up hitting Sam who was behind her, and shrank back to his normal side "Aw… my Mushroom" he groans as he keeps trying to get past Chef.

"I got it!" yells Staci from behind Chef, she swings the axe making the bridge collapses and dropping Chef to the lava pit alongside Gwen, Sam, Harold, Gwen, Cody, Dawn, Ezekiel and Scott.

"Guess I win" says Staci walking towards Blaineley "Not exactly" a voice is heard from behind Blaineley, Staci then runs toward the voice to see who it is, it turned out Dakota had reached Blaineley and was carrying her out of the castle "How much you weigh?" asks Dakota annoyed as Blaineley glares at her.

When Dakota finally reached the door everyone woke up on the virtual reality room, as Dakota wakes up her team went cheering for her and held her up, "Hey, I almost won" says Staci as it all got quiet and everyone was glaring at her, except Bobby, who was glaring at Scott, and Ashley, who was glaring at Dakota.

"Tension" says Blaineley breaking the silence "I love it, but I have to announce the winner, that were the Blue Hedgehogs, which is pretty ironic, and for winning you'll get a day-off on a nature resort" everyone on the Hedgehogs team cheers happily "And for the Red Plumbers, there will be NO elimination tonight" the Plumbers also cheers happily as Blaineley continues "Ain't I a nice host? Anyways, who will be eliminated? Will Bobby ever trust his teammates? Did I make the teams thinking about the drama between them? Probably, but to find out the answers for that and others questions, stay tuned for the next speedy episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, a new host, me, has taken over the show, and thanks to my smart genetics I could make a big success show, but enough about me, for the contestants, I divided them into two teams and they raced through the Mushroom Kingdom on the Super Mario Bros. game, the teams got some synergy, but the newbies got on everyone's bad side, that dumb intern couldn't get a friend even though two of his teammates tried, and the pink-haired pop-star wannabe just plain annoyed everyone, will they ever go back on their actions? Find out right now on Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"

**Red Plumbers Boys Room**

"This season is a dream" says Sam finally putting down his Game Guy "Gosh! Are you crazy?" asks Harold "Being on a videogame is way harder than simply playing it, when I get rid of this season I'll probably never play any videogame"

"I'm actually enjoying it eh" says Zeke "When I get home I'll be sure to buy another Game Guy"

**Red Plumbers Girls Room**

"Could you borrow me a lipstick Heather, please?" asks Staci to Heather who was with her back turned applying make-up, she simply stood up and walked over to Staci "This lipstick won't help your so called beauty, maybe a diet would help, but not lipstick" she tires insulting Staci as she actually didn't got that way "Oh thanks Heather, you really think I'm beautiful, maybe I could get a diet" she says truly happy with the outcome of the conversation, Heather simply frowns as she gets back to her mirror.

**Blue Hedgehogs Boys Room**

Bobby was quiet on his bed as Cody and Scott were talking on the other side of the room "Man, that challenges are awesome" says Scott "What do you think will be our next game?"

"Well, the teams were Red Plumbers and Blue Hedgehogs" says Cody "Then our first challenge was Super Mario Bros., which fits the name Red Plumbers, so the next game will be Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Hey I actually know this one" says Scott "There was this cartoon on TV that I always watched on the neighbor's house called Sonic the Hedgehog about a superfast hedgehog and a flying fox, is that the game?"

"Of course it is, idiot" says Bobby for the first time "But you got the worst of the cartoon versions, anyways if you need me I'll be outside waiting for the next challenge" he says getting out of the cabin leaving Scott glaring at him from behind.

"I don't like this guy" says Scott breaking the silence "Well, you killed him last challenge" says Cody "Even though it was just a game" Scott simply shrugs.

**Blue Hedgehogs Girls Room**

It was very quiet on the room, Gwen was writing on her diary, Dakota was texting as always and Ashley was admiring her hair on her mirror, Gwen looks at the two girls, roll her eyes and keeps writing on her diary.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** That cabin is very crappy, not only the installments, but I have no one to talk to, Dakota is always texting and Ashley is just a spoiled brat with a giant pink hair that keeps blinding me whenever I look at it, I thought I'd never say that but I miss Courtney.

**(static)**

"Good morning gamers" says Blaineley "Our next challenge will be starting in a moment, so come here as fast as possible, you know the way"

Everyone finally got at the virtual machine "So, what's for today?" asks Dakota hugging Sam "As long as I'm with you it'll be awesome" says Sam ready to kiss her as Heather pulls him off "She's on the other team, focus on the game, if you two reach merge, then you can keep the day making out, but as of now, focus!" she says trying to bring some sense to Sam "Alright geez" he says annoyed preparing to enter another game.

As they enter the game they find themselves on a green hill with various palm trees, robots and strange loops "Yes, I was right" says Cody happily as Bobby rolls his eyes saying "As if it wasn't obvious enough"

"Explaining the challenge, if anyone has played Sonic, they know who are the main hero and his sidekicks, so for this challenge we'll have one hedgehog and five foxes on each team" says Blaineley "The hedgehogs of each team are Cody and Dawn, the rest will be flying foxes" as she finishes talking everyone got costumes matching their 'species' "And your goal is to find me, I'm well hidden at the end of this hills, so bye for now" she says disappearing on thin air.

"This is really creepy ya know" says Scott as the others agree "Anyways, let's keep moving" the teams split on two different directions.

**Blue Hedgehogs**

"Hey Bobby, sorry for that last challenge" starts Scott "I didn't want to be rude, I just want to be friends okay?" he asks as Bobby ponders for a moments "Well, if you put it this way…" he starts before shoving Scott on a spiky wall, Scott screams as he vanishes in thin air, reappearing from the sky some moments later.

"He's Tails" says Cody "He has infinite lives" he explains to Bobby gulps "Well, sorry there" he says awkwardly "It's okay" says Scott "But now that you got your little revenge, could we get over this already?" "Sure I guess" says Bobby still feeling awkward.

"We could go faster by flying" says Cody "But when of you will have to carry me as I'm the only one with a single life" he then notices most of them far ahead "Hey what about me?" he asks before noticing only Gwen is hearing "Okay, I'll carry you, but you're not allowed to enjoy it" she scolds him as he keeps looking at her dreamily "Sure" he says as Gwen carries him up "Also, we better take some rings, they are important on this game"

**Red Plumbers**

"So, nerds" starts Heather "How are we supposed to play this game?" Sam then answers "We're supposed to run our way through a course, gathering rings, when we reach the end we have to beat Dr. Robotnik and free the animals from a giant capsule" "What're we waiting for? Let's go" says Heather bumping onto a robot, she appears right afterward from the sky "What just happened?"

"Touch a robot and you die, unless you're rolling" says Sam "or if you have at least one ring with you, also as you're Tails, you have infinite lives, but if Dawn dies we need to start from the beginning as he has only one life, so we must protect her at all cost, and someone should carry her flying"

"I volunteer eh" says Zeke grabbing Dawn's hand "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure Zeke" answers Dawn "You're surely turning into a gentleman, I'm ready whenever you are" "Alright" he says lifting her to the air.

**Blue Hedgehogs**

"So, any other tips" asks Bobby "I got one" says Ashley "Shut up so we can finish this faster, I don't want to lose anytime soon" she angrily says toward the boy that pushed her making she hits with her face on a wall "How mature" she says after going back to her path.

"So, where are we supposed to go?" asks Gwen to Cody as he answers "Anywhere is fine with you my angel" she then turns to Scott "Scott, think fast!" she says throwing Cody towards him "Whoa" he almost misses Cody "Why'd you do that?" "He won't be helping if he's drooling over me" "Guess you're right, so Cody, where to go?"

"Well, Blaineley said she would be on the end of this cliff, so we must find the Robotnik sign and she's probably by there, but we could also go somewhere else" says Cody.

**Red Plumbers**

"I think I see something up ahead" says Dawn as they get back down the hill "What was it Dawn?" asks Zeke as she points toward a sign "That's it Dawn, you found the end" congratulates Sam as they run towards the sign.

"We're here, where's Mildred?" asks Heather enraged as the Hedgehogs run past them "What the…?"

"Sorry guys" says Cody "But we have lots of rings" Sam finally realizes it "You mean you'll be able to…" "Exactly" says Cody as the Hedgehogs jump on a giant ring portal that appeared right after the ring and disappeared as they all went inside it leaving the Plumbers behind.

**Blue Hedgehogs**

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asks Scott as Cody answers "This is Sonic 2, so we must run through this tubular course and catch as many rings as we can, let's go!" he yells as everyone starts running through and grabbing rings, after some few minutes a green emerald appears in front of them with Blaineley sitting on it.

"Why did it takes so long?" asks Blaineley "Whatever, you saved me, so you'll get a reward when we're back to the real world" as she states it, they all disappear and wake up back in the room.

"Good job Hedgehogs" says Blaineley "And shame on you Plumbers, you have two gamers and still can't win a single challenge, you're lucky this is also only a reward challenge" she says as the Plumbers cheers happily "Enough, you still didn't got a reward, and for the Hedgehogs, I'll order some pizzas for you today, have fun" she says pointing at a table with lots of pizzas outside the mess hall.

The Hedgehogs all commemorate as they start eating their pizza.

"Will the Hedgehogs keep winning? Will the Plumbers ever eliminate someone? Will Ashley become even worse? Will my intern ever consider giving up on the game and come back at where he belongs? Seriously, I'm all out of interns, anyways find out on the next musical episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"


	3. Karaoke Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Karaoke Party**

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, I pyt them on a race through Emerald Hill, they had to reach the end and find me, and with no irony, the Hedgehogs won, but there were still no eliminations, so will next game be more dangerous? Actually no, but it'll be interesting, so go get some popcorn and be right back for a musical episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"

**Blue Hedgehogs Boys Room**

"So, you forgave me already right?" asks Scott to Bobby as he nods "Yeah, sure, but I'm still not sure about your geeky friend there" he says pointing to Cody who was still sleeping "C'mon guy, Cody is nice, he just threw challenges last time to get rid of Sierra" says Scott as Bobby ponders for a moment.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bobby:** Okay, I'm still not sure even about trusting Scott, so why would I trust Cody, he started his challenge-throwing thing last season, Scott at least has already proved that he's over this strategy, but I guess I can trust them, after all, Cody has been the most helpful teammate, and he also haven't throw any challenges ye… Great! Now I feel bad about it, damn it

**(static)**

**Blue Hedgehogs Girls Room**

"I HAD ENOUGH!" yells Ashley to Dakota before storming out of the cabin "What happened" asks Gwen to Dakota who frowns before answering "Someone stole her pink hair dye and she thought it was me" "Why?!" "She thinks I'm jealous of her 'fabulous' hair"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Ashley:** Dakota is going down!

**(static)**

**Dakota:** Ashley is going down!

**(static)**

**Gwen:** Maybe I can use one of them to eliminate the other

**(static)**

**Red Plumbers Boys Room**

There's an awkward silence in the room as Harold is practicing his so-called 'mad skills' with a yo-yo, Sam was playing his Game Guy and Zeke was looking through the window at someone.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zeke:** Man, she's strange eh, but that hair is hypnotizing

**Red Plumbers Girls Room**

"Dawn, where's my wig?!" yells Heather as Dawn asks surprised "Wig? I thought you hair had grew back" "Well, it didn't, and it was stolen by you pixie girl!" she says enraged.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** I watched fourth season, that girl stole everyone's things, she's a goner once we lose another challenge, I'm really hoping for an elimination challenge now

**(static)**

**Staci:** I got tired of being eliminated first! So what have I done? I stole Heather's wig and Ashley's hair dye, I wanted to make sure that I caused someone's elimination from whatever team that loses, if its our team, Dawn is out, and if it's their team, it's bye-bye to Dakota, after all my mother herself invented sabotaging, I'm just following her steps

**(static)**

"Everyone meet me at the mess hall" Blaineley says by the loudspeaker "Today's challenge won't need virtual reality" Sam frowns in disappoint as the teams walk toward the mess hall.

"What's it?" asks Sam quite rudely as Blaineley answers "Keep calm gamer boy, today's challenge will be by using the website Karaoke Party!" as she states it both Ashley and Dakota cheers happily as Dakota states "I'm the best on this game, good luck on trying to beat me" as Ashley rolls her eyes saying "Oh please, I'm the best at this, I'm a pop singer after all"

"Cody, weren't you a singer as well?" asks Scott as Gwen answers before Cody can himself "Yeah, he was on the Drama Brothers, actually their best singer in my opinion" Cody blushes at this statement as Scott says "This one is ours already, good luck on your third loss Plumbers" he mocks as the other team glares at him.

"You'll choose your songs and battle against someone from another team, the best get a point, so get choosing" says Blaineley "First duo, Sam and Scott"

Sam walks up to the microphone and start looking for a song, he stopped on one and selects it, he then starts singing quite badly to the 'Gangnam Style' tune, but sadly for him, he did not know a single word of the song, safe from the English parts.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dakota:** I love Sam, but his voice is probably the worst I ever heard, I hope Scott can do better

**(static)**

"Awesomely bad Sam" says Blaineley "Scott, I'm sure you can do better, go at it" she says as Scott grabs the microphone and choose another famous tune.

_"Dog goes woof, cat goes meow…"_ he starts singing to the 'What Does the Fox Say' tune, not a good singer but better than Sam.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sam:** I'm praying today is not an elimination challenge, I still want to play more of those reality games…

**(static)**

"_…Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice and digging holes…"_ he keeps on singing but getting worse as the song goes on making most of his teammates cover their ears as well as the other team.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sam: **I take it back, I hope this IS an elimination challenge

**(static)**

"Well, Scott" starts Blaineley "It started good, then become bad, then worse, then worse than Sam, so Sam takes the round! But I shouldn't be giving points to any of you after this horrible presentation" Scott gulps as he looks towards the other team who were all smirking

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** I better you took that back Scott, then take it back and shove it up your…

**(static)**

"As I was saying" says Blaineley "Next duo, Harold and Cody, the Drama Brothers!"

"I'll sing Baby" says Harold as Heather laughs at him "You're singing Justin Bieber?!" as Harold answers "Gosh! No! I'm singing my Baby song, from the Aftermath show, remember?" Heather rolls her eyes and says "Not a big upgrade anyways"

"_You might think I know it all… and maybe I'm headin' for a fall… I'm just that brainiac guy, left alone to sit and cry"_ he starts singing making Blaineley even drop a tear.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Staci:** We won, bye-bye Dakota

**(static)**

"Beautiful Harold" says Blaineley sobbing "Can you beat that Cody?" she asks as Cody goes for the microphone and chooses one of the songs that made Gwen's heart stop for a moment.

_"They say that we've only got summer, and I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do but just hang. So let me say only this, stick around, for just one kiss"_ he sings as Gwen keeps staring at him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** I love you Gwen!

**(static)**

**Gwen:** *simply stares at the camera with her jaw dropped*

**(static)**

**Scott:** Cody still got it, so…

**(static)**

**Staci:** …Dawn is out

**(static)**

"And the point obviously goes to Cody" says Blaineley wiping her tears "That was awesome, right Gwen?" Gwen is still not moving staring at Cody "I'll take that as a yes, next duo, Zeke and Bobby!"

Zeke takes the microphone from Cody and chooses a song but accidentally chooses the wrongs one _"Courtney, Courtney, she's my pal,she loves her PDA and she's an organized and Justin might be dumb,but I'd be so proud if they called me their , Heather, queen of mean,she got a nice scalp for a groovy and Beth: they're quite a pair,he's tough, she's goofy, but they've both got Harold's the best,he's quite a guy; he's goofy and scrawny but he's got my eye!Woo-hoo!"_ everyone laughs as Zeke blushes getting back to his team as Harold's jaw drops and most of the other campers keep laughing.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Harold:** I never thought Zeke was like that

**(static)**

**Zeke:** Dammit *he punches the confessionary wall* Aw! That hurts!

**(static)**

"Good one Zeke" says Blaineley "But really bizarre" "It was an accident eh" he yells to shut everyone up "Whatever you say boy" says Blaineley before turning to the Hedgehogs "Bobby, your turn"

He climbs to the stand, grabs the microphone and starts singing "_Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl! Who's behavior on this show always makes me hurl! She's a nasty, fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage, her job would be toast! She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand! She's just so full of you-know-what, she has to double-flush the can! She bought two pairs of the same jeans, one size four, and one size eight! So when she wears the bigger ones, you'll ask if she's_ lost weight_! She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you plainly. There's thick_ black hair _between her toes, and her_ real name _isn't Blaineley! She's a phony, scheming, weasel-nose! And her real name isn't Blaineley! She steals and lies, and she's evil, bros, and her real name isn't Blaineley! It's Mildred!"_ he sings it all as Blaineley's face grow red and she rants "You *censored bleep* intern, you should *censored bleep* yourself, you *censored bleep*" everyone's jaws drops as she hears all of her rant.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bobby:** Did you see her face *laughs*

**(static)**

**Scott:** That was the best *laughs*

**(static)**

**Heather:** That was awesome *laughs*

**(static)**

**Dawn:** That's a family show Blaineley

**(static)**

**Gwen: ***keeps staring at the camera with her jaw dropped*

**(static)**

"The point obviously goes to Zeke" says Blaineley still glaring at Bobby as he walks toward the Hedgehogs hi-fiving Scott "Anyways, next duo, Heather and Dakota"

_"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me but I just can't be with you like this anymore Alejandro"_ Heather starts singing leaving some jaws down to the floor "_Don't call my name, Don't call my name, Alejandro"_

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zeke:** I knew she was dating Alejandro eh

**(static)**

"That was very entertaining" says Blaineley "Your turn Dakota" she says as Dakota chooses her song and says "That's my song, after all I got a degree on a singing career"

"Da-Da-Da-Da-Dakotarific, is my name. Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Dakotalicious frame!" she sings making Blaineley angry once again.

After she finishes the song, Blaineley scolds her "That was cheap, how could you portray a parodied version of MY Blainerific theme song?! The point goes for Heather!" she yells at Dakota who asks "But I sung well, didn't I?" her answer was a glare form Blaineley that made her get back to her team frowning.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Staci:** See, Dakota is out, and I didn't even need this *she says showing pink hair dye*

**(static)**

"Next duo, Dawn and Gwen" says Blaineley as Dawn gets the microphone "I don't like any music that has lyrics, therefore I already sung" she says leaving Blaineley with an annoyed face "Great, Gwen climb here" she says before noticing Gwen was still staring at the thin air with her jaw dropped "Okay, I'll give no points for this one, next duo, Staci and Ashley"

Staci climbs to the stand and starts singing "_When I cry,My eye is wet,And I swear it wasn't guy sweat_" she sings the famous Drama Brothers hit song and after finishing it she says "I love you Trent" to the camera and throwing the microphone to Ashley "Top that pink girl"

"Woo, the drama" says Blaineley "Climb here miss McLean" Ashley climbs to the stand with the microphone then starts singing pretty badly "_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine…"_

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Blaineley:** Chris must be killing himself now, that was the worst singing I ever heard

**(static)**

"The point obviously goes to Staci" says Blaineley "Plumbers go back to your cabins 'cause today is Hedgehogs elimination!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** We won twice in a row, and when we finally lose, it's elimination, how fortunate is that?

**(static)**

"So, who to vote for?" Scott asks Gwen, but there was no answer, Staci got near the team and said "I saw a certain member of your team stealing hair dye from Ashley, and with certain member I mean Dakota" she says making Gwen wake up "I think it's true Scott" says Gwen "Ashley's hair dye was stolen today and she was blaming Dakota"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Staci:** Easy

**(static)**

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Great first elimination ceremony Hedgehogs" says Blaineley "On this season, the immunity symbol will be golden rings for you and golden coins for the Plumbers, and the first coin goes to Bobby, next for Gwen, Cody, Scott" she throws everyone their rings "And the final ring of the day goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dakota stares fearfully

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashley eyes go wide

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."Ashley!" she says throwing the ring to the girl.

"Ha, on your face, who is the wannabe now dye-thief?!" she asks mockingly as Scott interrupts her "Actually, you're still the wannabe" Gwen then completes "Yeah, Dakota is only the dye-thief" "That actually sung better than you" finishes Bobby.

"But I didn't steal anything" she says as Cody interrupts her "Sorry Dakota, but why would someone want to see you out of the game, you are the thief" he says as Dakota is still speechless

"Sorry Dakota, but this is the perfect time to shoe this season's elimination system" says Blaineley "The Pipe of Shame" she says showing a giant green pipe on the dock "How does that works?" asks Dakota as Sam comes running "It's simple Dakota, but I'll explain only after a goodbye kiss" she kisses him passionately as he explains "Thanks, this pipe will either send you flying like a cannon or, the most probable option, you will be sent by inside the pipe to Playa des Losers" "Exactly" says Blaineley turning to Dakota "The pipe is waiting"

Dakota climbs toward the pipe and waves to her boyfriend "I'll miss you Sam, win for us, I lo…" she's cut short by the pipe that sucks her down at high speed.

"Who will be the next to take the Pipe of Shame? Will Staci's plan succeed? Will the Plumbers ever lose an elimination challenge? Find out on the next terrifying episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"


	4. Outlast

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Outlast**

"Last time on a singing episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, we heard it all, from ear-piercing bad singing, to works of musical art and to Blainerific stealing, and the Hedgehogs lost their first challenge, also being the first elimination challenge, poor Hedgehogs, they had to send Dakota home. Who will go down on today's terrifying challenge? Find out right here on another evil episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming"

**Hedgehogs Boys Room**

"So Cody, the song?" asks Scott as Cody blushes "Do you think Gwen liked it?" he asks innocently as Bobby rolls his eyes before answering "Of course, didn't you see her? She was shocked, her jaw was dropped to the floor during the whole challenge!"

"Yeah, but she's dating Trent again, remember?" asks Cody getting hopeless again as Scott remembers him "Cody, how many girlfriends did Trent have while you were singing with the Drama Brothers?" "Various" "And how much its relationships normally last?" "I dunno, some months, wait, that's it, even with Gwen the relationship only last until season two, thanks Scott" he says running out of the cabin.

"Where's he going?" asks Bobby as Scott answers "Probably gonna take some flowers for Gwen, he tried that last season but was turned down"

**Hedgehogs Girls Room**

Dakota was drying her hair as Gwen was writing on her diary "So?" asks Ashley "About Cody?" Gwen blushes a little before realizing who's talking to her "What's it to you?!" she yells storming out of the cabin with her diary.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** She's such an annoying girl, guess I'll have to keep writing here *she starts writing on her diary again*

**(static)**

"Campers, today's challenge will make use of the virtual reality machine, so get going" yells Blaineley at the megaphone.

Everyone was walking towards the machine as Cody comes running towards Gwen with flowers on his hands "Hey Gwen, I got those for you" he says as Gwen's eyes go wide.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Gwen:** Is Cody hitting on me again? This is starting to get old! But I'll accept, flowers are a pretty cute gift! I still love you Trent!

**(static)**

"Thanks Cody" she says grabbing the present as Cody is left behind blushed.

"C'mon love-struck" says Scott waking Cody from his shocked state "She accepted…" he says dreamily walking alongside the Hedgehogs.

"Today's challenge will be really frightening, but I want to keep this interesting, so I'll explain the challenge here" says Blaineley "You'll have to enter a building and gather a list of things from inside it and bring it back out"

"What kind of things?" asks Heather worried "And what kind of frightening?"

"Just enter the game already!" says Blaineley as everyone takes their places entering the game. Suddenly they find themselves on a parking lot at night, up ahead there was a giant mansion they thought they were supposed to enter in, even though the gate was closed.

"How are we supposed to enter?" asks Heather enraged as Harold says "I remember this game, follow me" he says as the Plumbers follow him.

"So, Cody, ever played this one?" asks Scott as Cody nods "Nope, I heard about it but never played it myself, why don't we try finding something to break the lock?" he says as everyone agrees and they go looking for something hard.

**Red Plumbers**

"Here it is" says Harold showing a hole on the gate "Good one allergic nerd" says Zeke as they squeeze through the hole "So, is that door opened eh?" asks Zeke as Harold opens it "Guess it is" they then enter the mansion.

"What's on the list?" asks Heather to Staci who was holding the list "There is a Gilded Blaineley, how original" she shrugs and keeps saying "also a Chef hat, and a wig" "A wig?!" yells Heather taking the list from Staci "That's my wig!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** How did Mildred got it?!

**(static)**

**Staci:** How did Blaineley got it?!

**(static)**

"Let's be going guys" says Heather "Me and Staci will go for the wig, Ezekiel and Dawn will search for Chef's hat and Sam and Harold will go for the Gilded Blaineley" everyone agrees as they walk on different directions in search for their items.

**Blue Hedgehogs**

"I found a stone" says Gwen as she hits the lock breaking it on the process "Good one gothy" says Bobby as they enter the mansion.

"So, what's in the list asks Cody to Scott who answered "That is a Gilded Chris award, a peanut barf bag and a pink hair dye" Ashley's eyes go wide "Pink hair dye?! I thought Dakota has stolen!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** Sorry Dakota

**(static)**

**Scott:** Guess Dakota said the truth

**(static)**

**Ashley:** You're not a thief… but you're still a wannabe, not me! That kind of rhymes… I'm gonna write it down

**(static)**

"Me and Bobby will go for the barf bag, Cody and Gwen will go for the Gilded Chris and Ashley will go for her dye" says Scott as Ashley complains "Why does I have to go alone?" "'Cause no one here likes you, now let's go"

**Scott and Bobby**

"Why do you choose to go with me?" asks Bobby as Scott looks at him as if he was the dumbest guy around "Seriously?" he asks as Bobby rolls his eyes "Well, I'm trying to get Gwen and Cody as a couple"

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?" asks Bobby rhetorically "And aren't he and Cody friends?" Scott smiles awkwardly.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Okay, maybe I haven't thought about this enough, is it wrong to help Cody get Gwen if she's still in love with Trent?... Hey I never said I knew how relationships work

**(static)**

"Let's keep going, where could a barf bag be?" asks Scott to Bobby who was paralyzed looking behind "What's it?" asks Scott as Bobby points toward a giant human-like creature running towards them.

"RUN!" yells Bobby as they both run to separate ways, the monster decided to follow Scott, Scott was already running faster than the monster when she accidentally bumped on Dawn who was walking alongside Ezekiel, Ezekiel simply dodged and run to another room with the monster now following him, Dawn though couldn't have the same luck as she and Scott fell down a hole leading to some kind of sewers.

When they reach the floor they fall face to face causing a very dreamy kiss to both of them, after some seconds they stopped kissing and gasped.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** I… just… kissed… her?!

**(static)**

**Dawn:** That was my first kiss, now I know why Geoff and Bridgette can't separate their lips

**(static)**

**Bobby**

"Great, now I'm all by myself" says Bobby to himself "At least that thing didn't follow me, now where's that barf bag?" he asks himself entering a corridor where an old man was on a wheelchair "Excuse me sir…" asks Bobby as he walks toward him "Uhm… sir?"

Suddenly the old man jumps toward Bobby "What the…" says Bobby as he pushes the old man on the wall "Get off me you creep!"

**Ezekiel**

Zeke walks toward a corridor where he found Ashley with a chef hat "Hey can you give me this eh?" she then turns to see him and rolls her eyes "Why should I?" she says throwing the hat on a hole as Zeke's eyes go wide "What have you done?! When I get this hat back you're gonna pay for it!" he threatens as he jumps down the hole to the sewers.

"Hey Dawn, I thought I lost you eh" says Zeke running towards Dawn who has just stood up and was helping Scott "Am I interrupting something?" asks Zeke as Scott suddenly stands up "No, nothing, we were just trying to find… uhm… this!" says Scott as he shows a hat.

"Hey thanks bro" says Zeke taking the hat from Scott "Now we just need to find the others eh?" asks Zeke as they all try to find a way out.

**Cody and Gwen**

"So, Gwen, where should we search?" asks Cody as Gwen answers "How could I know?" "Well, you're pretty good with horror movies and I guess horror games are not that different" he says as Gwen says "That was pretty smart, I guess…" "Here, a barf bag!" says Cody getting a barf bag that was over a door, Gwen suddenly walks to him and kiss him on the cheek "Good one"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** She kissed me?

**(static)**

**Blaineley:** Two kisses already on the start of an episode, this is so cute, as will be my ratings after this

**(static)**

**Chef:** Chris would never let all those kisses keep happening! Chris, if you're watching this, please come back, I'm having no screen time with Blaineley in charge.

**(static)**

**Scott, Ezekiel and Dawn**

"Well, about this earlier…" says Scott who was walking with Dawn far behind from Zeke "It's okay Scott, I feel the same about you" she says as she leans to Scott and kisses him again making him blush.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** I was going to help Cody get to Gwen, but I'm already happy with this *he's still with a shocked look on his face*

**(static)**

"Hey, I found something" says Dawn as she leans down to the sewers water "I guess it's a hair dye" she says getting the can up as Scott finally comes back to his senses "What? Thanks Dawn, do you think this is the real deal?" he asks taking the hair dye.

"I don't think so" she says as Scott smirks "It's worth a try" he says leaning down to the water and filling the hair dye can with it.

**Heather and Staci**

"I know what you did" says Heather to Staci after making sure no one was around "What do you mean by what I did?" asks Staci as Heather points to her bald hair "You have a serious problem with the other girls' hairs" she says as Staci gulps "And I also know about Ashley's hair dye, I was eavesdropping your confessional.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Staci: **How come I was so dumb, from now on I must be more careful with my evil plans… Heather are you out there?!

**Heather:** Uhm… no?

**(static)**

"If you don't want to be voted out you better vote for whoever I tell you to vote off" says Heather grinning as Staci frowns "Deal" she accepts it reluctantly.

**Zeke, Dawn and Scott**

"I think I found a way out eh" says Zeke as he sees a white hole "Are you sure it's safe?" asks Scott mostly to Dawn as she answers "I'm not sure, I can't feel auras on this game" Scott thinks for a moment "I guess Blaineley disabled any aura-reading abilities you may have on this game so your team couldn't have the upper hand" he says as the other two agrees "So, should we enter it or not?" asks Scott one last time as Zeke jumps on it.

"Wait Zeke, it can be dangerous" yells Dawn as she jumps on the hole followed by Scott "I won't let you go Dawn, I'm you girl- uh I mean boyfriend!" he yells also jumping in.

"What's happening?" asks Zeke as Scott answers "I dunno, this place is strange, but there is a golden statue there" he says pointing to the only shiny thing on the white room "It's a gilded Blaineley" says Zeke running for the statue.

"What should we do now?" asks Scott as Dawns shrugs looking at Zeke happily hugging the gilded Blaineley "He's having fun, why don't we" she says as she starts making out with Scott.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Blaineley: **I never thought I'd live to see this scene, Dawn sucking faces with Scott so wildly

**(static)**

**Ashley**

"What's this?" says Ashley holding up a wig as Harold and Sam walks into the room "Hey, that's Heather's wig" says Harold as he and Sam run towards her.

"You want this" she says mockingly "Then, come and get it!" she says making a fighting stance as Harold takes the challenge and also takes his stance "I ain't afraid of no nerds" she says running towards Harold as Sam takes the wig and everything around them starts fading "What?!" says Ashley as suddenly everyone wakes up.

"It was so close!" yells Ashley as she notices the items are actually all on a stand near them "Wait, did you guys get everything?" most of them nods negatively as Ashley glares at them "Go team!" she cheers sarcastically.

"Exactly, you lost" says Blaineley "But today's eliminated will be chosen by the winners!" she says making all of the Hedgehogs except Ashley to look nervously at the other team "Get voting people"

"You better vote with me Harold" whispers Heather to Harold "Or else…" she says actually frightening the boy.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Great voting you guys, and the rings today go to…" says Blaineley trying to get some suspense "With no votes Scott, Cody and Bobby" she says throwing the rings at them "And the last ring goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen looks worried at Cody as he returns the look

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashley's eyes go wide as she too looks worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait a minute" says Bobby interrupting the suspense "There's no rings left" he says as Blaineley shrugs "Thanks for ruining the suspense, anyways, the voting was a tie, so we'll have a tie-breaker"

"Why? I always lose on tie-breakers" says Gwen worried as Cody tries to console her "You lost only once Gwen, it may not be that bad"

"How cute, but the tie-breaker will be a race to the last ring near the Pipe of Shame, so get going" says Blaineley as both girls run toward the last ring.

"And Gwen is today's loser" says Blaineley as Staci cheers with the ring at her hands "Take that gothy" she says shoving the ring at the girl's face as Gwen answers by punching her "Aw, my nose" she says rubbing her nose.

"C'mon Gwen, don't be sore loser" says Blaineley as Gwen glares at her while climbing to the pipe "I love you Cod…" she starts saying but is cut short by the pipe sucking her down.

"Deserving" says Ashley as she was about to dye her hair with her now recovered pink dye "How I missed you" she says hugging her can as she finally open it and dropped it all on her head suddenly turning it into moss green.

"Ha, it worked!" says Scott laughing as he smirks to Dawn "Told ya" she smiles to him as she and her team walks to their cabins, Scott soon follows his own team with a now moss-green-haired Ashley who was still crying about it.

"And the goth girl is down on the same episode Cody got to her! How is Cody reacting to it? Will Ashley's hair keep this mossy sewers color? Will the Hedgehogs ever avoid elimination? And will the Plumbers ever eliminate someone of their own team? I don't know, but you'll find out on the next blocky episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"


	5. Minecraft

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Minecraft**

"Last time on a terror-searching episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, I put everyone on a horror mansion scenery, they had to search for items, but things got more lovely than horrifying, first a Gwody kiss, then a Dott kiss, OMG, the ratings will be top high, anyways, hope you're excited for one more episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"

**Hedgehogs Cabin Stairs**

The Hedgehogs are seen eating slops on their cabin's stairs "Is there any kind of blue species of tomato?" asks Bobby holding up his blue tomato as Scott takes it from his hand "It looks fine" he takes a bite of it "Never got sick on my entire life"

"What about barfing?" asks Ashley who was still with her moss green hair "The first time I barfed was when Courtney kicked me last season and the last time almost happened now by looking at your beautiful hair" he says snickering as Ashley glares at him.

"C'mon guys we're a team" says Cody "Let's act like one, otherwise the other team will beat us easily" they all agree with Cody.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** I know you're my friend Cody, but I can't trust her as long as a I live, 'cause she's a…

**(static)**

**Bobby:** …disgusting evil witch, and I really hate that…

**(static)**

**Ashley: **…dumb redneck, what he did with my hair was…

**(static)**

**Cody:** …the funniest thing I've ever seen!

**(static)**

**Plumbers Cabin Stairs**

They were also seem eating on their stairs, but their food was actually pancakes and orange juice "That's delicious" says Heather as everyone agrees with her "I love orange juice, its color reminds me of good things" says Dawn looking at her orange juice "I know exactly what you mean eh?" says Zeke being the only one there to see a scene of them kissing, he leans toward Dawn and whispers to her "Have you already kissed outside the virtual reality?" she gasps as Staci looks suspicious towards her.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn:** Oh my, I haven't kissed him yet, therefore I still have never kissed, Scott! I'm coming for you!

**(static)**

**Staci:** Okay, I know exactly what's going on here, Dawn has an alliance with someone that looks like a glass of orange juice… but who?

**(static)**

"Good morning gamers" says Blaineley on the loudspeaker "Today's challenge will be hard so you better get coming"

Everyone was entering the room as Dawn pulls Scott back before he enters and gives him her first real-life kiss.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn:** That's even better!

**(static)**

**Scott:** That kiss was the best, I think I'm in love

**(static)**

"Uhm Dawn?" asks Zeke as Dawn runs from Scott inside the room, soon followed by him.

"Okay, you're finally here" says Blaineley "I'm going to explain the challenge before we enter the game, you'll have to find three diamonds and bring me it, now get going" she says as everyone prepare to enter the virtual reality.

They see themselves on the middle of grassy hills with some blocky cows and chickens alongside some also blocky trees.

"Where are we?" asks Heather noticing how everything is made of squares "Minecraft" says Harold "It's a very famous game made not so long of a time ago"

"So we better get searching" says Ashley "Where are those diamonds?" Bobby frowns before answering "In mines, idiot" he says as he walks towards a cave with his team following him "Who's the idiot?" she asks as her teammates ignore her.

"They got a point, mines does have diamonds" says Heather as Harold says annoyed "Are you an idiot, what are the chances? We need to make pickaxes by getting wood, then stone, then iron, then we just keep digging down a cave, got it?" he says as Heather reluctantly decides to follow him alongside her team.

**Inside the Cave**

"So, where will we find the diamonds?" asks Scott as Bobby was about to open his mouth "And don't say mines again" he says as Bobby frowns and keep walking.

"I guess, on chests" says Cody but explains better after noticing everyone's confused looks "There are chests inside abandoned mines, those are found inside caves, we should check it and see if there are any diamonds"

"Agreed" says Bobby as they all go deeper inside the cave, except for Ashley who was admiring some blue ores on the walls "Maybe I can use this to recolor my hair" she says to herself trying to take the ores off of the stone wall "This won't work" she says then thinks for moment before start to rub her hair on the wall.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Ashley:** My hair couldn't get any worse, I had to try it, don't judge me

**(static)**

"Where's mossy hair?" asks Bobby as they keep going down the cave "I don't know and I don't care" says Scott "But if we lose this challenge, she's going home" they keep on walking as Cody stops for a moment.

"There it is" he says pointing to some wooden planks up ahead "An abandoned mine! Now we just need to split apart and try to find diamonds in the chests and if you get lost, take this" he says throwing pickaxes to them "Use it to break blocks over you and try to climb back up, we'll meet up there"

They split on three different corridors as Ashley came running behind with her hair dirt "Hey where are you? How could you leave me behind?"

**Cody**

"So, what do we have here?" he says entering a square room with two chests and a cage in the middle, he opens one of the chests and find a diamond "I've got it, awesome! Hey, what is that?" he says looking behind to notice a zombie walking towards him "Oh no" he says running back to the mine.

**Scott**

"Chests, chest, where are you?" says Scott looking for the chests "That place is pitch dark, ouch!" he says while bumping on wooden wall "Who put that here? Wait a minute…" he notices a chest at a corridor infested with spider webs "I'm not a wimp like Cameron, so I'll go, just hope this spiders aren't poisonous.

When he finally reached the chest he noticed it had some gold ingots and a single diamond "Sweet, it was worth getting through that sticky webs" he then notices really big spiders running towards him "Uhm… spiders shouldn't that big "He then tries to run away through the spider webs while punching the spiders away.

**Bobby**

"That place is so boring" he says while walking through a considerably longer corridor of the mine "If it just wasn't that dark in here" he says trying to find some kind of light source accidentally bumping on a stone wall "How didn't I see that?"

He then keeps walking until he finally found a chest "Let's see… coal, apples, and a diamond! Score!" he says while starting to open his way back up, suddenly he noticed he was breaking the blocks way faster than before as Blaineley's voice echoes through the cave "And the Hedgehogs win the first part of the challenge, I'll teleport you back here to explain the second part" as she says that everyone disappears from where they were.

Suddenly everyone was back over the ground "Did you get any diamonds?" asks Scott to Dawn as Heather answers for her "No! Because our nerd spent all of our time attacking animals with a wooden sword" "That was very brutal" says Dawn glaring at Harold.

"Enough" says Blaineley appearing between them "For the second part of the challenge you'll have to kill each other, and as the Hedgehogs won the first part, they will receive stone swords, whereas the Plumbers will get wooden axes" she says giving swords and axes for everyone.

"Now, go!" she yells as everyone runs to the forest in different directions "That's a promising Hunger Games match" she says disappearing from the game.

Cody was running through the forest as he heard noises coming from behind some trees "Who's there?" asks him fearfully as he slowly approaches the trees, he then grabs his sword and prepare to attack as he finds out the source of the noises: Scott and Dawn were making out and didn't even notice the boy.

He simply shrugs and keeps running "Isn't Dawn on the opposing team?" he asks to himself while still running "And more importantly, are they dating?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Am I going too far? Nah, I don't care, I already earn the money last season

**(static)**

**Dawn:** Maybe I should be focusing on the game… no, it's okay, I already earn the competition last season anyways

**(static)**

**Cody:** Seriously, are they dating? This is weird…

**(static)**

Harold was running as he suddenly falls dead to the ground "Easy" says Staci as she abandons Harold's body on the forest and keeps running, Heather however could see everything as she was looking from behind a tree "What have you done?" she yells to the girl as she suddenly stops.

"Uhm… nothing" says Staci nervously "Let's keep going" "I saw it Staci" says Heather "And you will be eliminated tonight" "As if" says Staci now smirking evilly "You're the most hatred contestant on the island, no one would believe you, so they have no reason to eliminate me, good luck with that" she says as she uses her axe to try and kill Heather, but Heather was fast enough to avoid it and kill her with some chops "Farewell fat lady" she says running again.

"Dawn?!" asks Sam as he notices Scott and Dawn sitting alongside each other on tree stumps "You're supposed to kill him you know?" he says awkwardly as she gets nervous trying to answer him "Uhm… you know me, I can't kill any living beings"

"Alright, but what about you?" asks Sam as Scott answers "I guess… I mean… I… uhm…" he couldn't finish as Heather killed him from behind "That was backstabbing" says Dawn as Heather glares at her and run for her next 'prey'.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn: **Heather looked like a natural hunter… or a natural wolf

**(static)**

**Heather:** Okay, I don't know who to eliminate if we lose this challenge, Dawn was bonding with the enemy, Staci was sabotaging the team and Harold is the most annoying, so many choices

**(static)**

Sam and Dawn decided to tag along as they walked through the woods and found Ashley gathering some red flowers "This will have to do!" she says to herself while rubbing the flowers on her hair.

They approach her and start delivering chops at her with their axes "What the…" Ashley tries to get her sword but it was too late.

Cody and Bobby were seen walking through the woods as Cody notices something moving on the bushes "Scott, is that you again?" he asks ready to swing his sword as Heather jumps on him, but run again as she notices his sword and deliver axes chops on Bobby.

"Bobby?" asks Cody as Heather delivers the final blow "You're gonna pay for that! And for the first season, and the third season as well, and for your vlog wars with Gwen and…" Heather impatiently cuts him "Enough already" he then delivers some strikes on her with his sword killing her pretty easily "Well, that was easy" he says while walking deeper into the woods.

"We must find them" says Sam as Dawn reassures "Okay, but if we find them, you'll kill them, I prefer to stay at the sidelines"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn:** I may be digging my own grave by doing that but I'm talking seriously, I can't kill any living beings

**(static)**

They ended up finding Cody on a cliff, Sam ran towards him but Cody noticed it and they started fighting with only Dawn watching.

Some minutes of battling later Cody could kill Sam and went running towards Dawn as she yells scared "Cody, no!" Cody kept running saying "Just 'cause you're dating Scott it doesn't mean I won't kill you" he then got to her and swing his sword sometimes finally killing her without much difficulty.

"Congratulates Cody" says Blaineley as Cody wakes up on the virtual reality room "You just won the challenge for the Hedgehogs, which mean you'll be avoiding elimination for the first time, and also, the Plumbers will have to eliminate someone today"

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Prepared for your first elimination Plumbers?" asks Blaineley explaining the ceremony "If I throw you a golden coin, you're safe, for today, if not, the Pipe of Shame will be waiting for you, with no votes, the first golden coins goes to Ezekiel, Dawn and Sam" she says throwing them their coins "With two votes, Heather you're safe, and the last coin goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harold looks worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Staci looks worried towards Heather, who smiles back

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Staci!" says Blaineley throwing the last golden coin to her "Harold, the pipe waits you"

"But why?" asks Harold as Zeke answers "You could be a threat eh, so Heather told us to vote you off" Harold glares at Heather as he walks to the pipe.

"Any last word" asks Blaineley, but as Harold was about to open his mouth the pipe suck him down.

"And another loser goes down, will the Hedgehogs avoid elimination again? Will Scott and Dawn's relationship be discovered by anyone else? Will Sam be the next 'eliminated threat'? Will Ashley's hair comes back to its former color? Will I care? The answer is no! Find out next time on another creepy episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"


	6. Slender

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Slender**

"Last time on a moderately violent episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, they went to the wild in search of precious diamonds, after that, they had to kill each other using axes and swords, the Hedgehogs won and the Plumbers eliminated their first unlucky player, Harold for his nerdness being a major threat, but that is now over, 'cause today's challenge will be creepy, so let's watch another episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"

Everyone was on the middle of the woods as Blaineley's voice woke them up "Good morning campers, your challenge has just started, come back to the camp right now!"

They all wake up scared "What?" asks Cody as Sam says "Wasn't this season supposed to be only inside the games" they all started to slowly walks toward the camp until they eventually get separated.

**Cody, Ezekiel and Dawn**

"That's way better eh?" asks Zeke after he drank some of the lake water "Wait, why are you with us Cody?" Cody then opens his eyes wide finally noticing where he is.

"I don't know" says Cody "I was still to sleepy" Dawn smiles to him and answers "You can come with us, being on the forest all by yourself can be very dangerous"

**Scott, Ashley and Heather**

"How I ended up with you two damn!" yells Scott as he's walking alongside Heather and Ashley "And do you think I enjoy being at the company of a stinky redneck and a green-haired wannabe?!" answers Heather equally rude.

"Hey, it's not my fault my hair turned green" answers Ashley as Scott rolls his eyes "Your hair color is the least of my problems with you" he answers as they keep on arguing.

**Bobby, Sam and Staci**

"So, why are we together again?" asks Staci as Bobby answers "Isn't it obvious, being alone at the woods would probably kill us, and if you didn't notice we're still at night!" Staci rolls her eyes as they keep on walking.

**Cody, Ezekiel and Dawn**

"Sorry, I need to ask it" says Cody whispering on Dawn's ears "Are you and Scott dating?" Dawn's eyes go wide.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn:** I know that may sound strange, but I wanted to keep this a secret, only me, Scott and Zeke were supposed to know about this, what if people use it against us?! But I guess I can trust Cody, he's Scott's friend after all.

**(static)**

"Yes Cody we are, but please don't tell anyone else, the only other person that knows about this is Zeke" says Dawn as Cody smiles to her "It's okay, your secret is safe with me"

"If you two are already done with your little secret talk, I think we got back to the camp eh" says Zeke pointing toward the cabins "Well that was easy" says Cody as they walk toward Blaineley who was talking on her phone.

"No, he can't possibly have done that!" says Blaineley right before noticing some of the campers have arrived "Oh, you're already here" she says turning off the phone, you can go wait on the virtual reality room, but we'll only start when everyone's here" she says as they walk toward the room.

Various minutes later Scott walks in the room covering his ears as Heather and Ashley walk in arguing with each other "And our peace is gone" says Cody as Scott agrees with him sitting on a chair.

An hour passed as Bobby, Sam and Staci entered the room as well "Okay you're all here" starts Blaineley "Now let's start this, but first I'll warn you that this game will be much more frightening than anything you might have seen on this forest" she says as Sam answers "Actually we didn't see anything, it was pretty calm"

Blaineley glares at him before saying "As I was saying, the challenge will be hard and frightening, and the objective will be gather eight different pieces of paper, now get going, you are already late because of the forest" she says as everyone goes back to the virtual reality that looks like a very dark forest, they find themselves with flashlights at hands as they move to find their team mates.

**Red Plumbers**

"Guys, we need a plan if we don't want to lose again" says Heather as Staci shrugs "Do you have a plan Staci?" she asks rudely as Staci answers "Actually I do have a plan, we should split and search for the papers all by ourselves, we have eight papers to look for, and five people to do it so, so that's our best bet"

Everyone agrees with her as they split onto different directions leaving Heather angrily glaring at her team mates.

**Blue Hedgehogs**

"We should divide into teams" says Ashley as they actually agree with her "Okay, that's a great idea" says Scott "So, me, Cody and Bobby will go together on team A, and you'll go on team B, ready? Okay, go!" he says running away with Bobby and Cody leaving Ashley behind glaring at where the boys were a second ago.

**Ezekiel**

"Find a paper, find the team mates" Zeke keeps repeating to himself while looking through he woods, he finally find a tree with a paper on it "Easy, now find the team mates, find the team mates" he walks off still repeating it to himself.

**Dawn**

She is walking through the forest as she ended up finding a small house "Should I enter?" she asks to herself before entering the place.

**Staci**

"Who should be eliminated next?" says Staci pulling petals from a flower "Heather? Scott? Heather? Dawn? Heather? Cody?" she keeps on going as suddenly a very tall figure appeared in front of her "Who are you?" she asks to the white faceless men who was wearing a suit and a red tie.

**Heather**

She was walking by as she heard Staci screaming in the distance "Staci?" asks Heather as Blaineley's voice echoes through the forest "And Staci is the first one to die!" "Die?!" asks Heather to herself as she keep on looking.

**Sam**

He is walking quietly through the woods trying to remember where the papers were "I already played this before… why can't I remember?" he asks himself before suddenly stopping as he finds another paper "Yeah, one paper, now to find the others and maybe get another one, I just hope he doesn't follow me"

**Cody**

"Okay, find two papers then find everyone" Cody says to himself "This can't be that hard" he then finds a house "Guess I'll enter it" as he enters the house he find himself turning various corners inside the house's corridors as suddenly he hears a noise "Is someone there?" he asks.

"Cody? Is that you?" asks a calm voice that Cody recognize as Dawn "Dawn, I'm relieved, I thought it was some kind of ghost or…" he was cut short as Dawn screams "Dawn?!" he asks as no answer is given "Are you still there?!" suddenly the faceless man appears of one of the corners and also attacks Cody.

**Ashley**

She was calmly walking by the woods as she hears Blaineley voice "And Dawn and Cody are dead! So, I'll change the rules, just survive, the first team to have everyone dead loses" Ashley's eyes go wide "Did she say dead?!" she asks herself.

**Scott**

"Dammit" curses Scott as he throws three if the papers to the ground "I almost killed myself getting all of those things, guess I'll go find the other" he says as he runs by a dirt path.

**Bobby**

"That is better" says Bobby to himself "Survive may be easier than find those stupid papers" he keeps walking through the forest as he bumps on Scott and Zeke "Ouch!" he exclaims falling down to the floor.

"Sorry for that eh" says Zeke while helping Bobby up "It's okay, but I guess we should stick together from now on" says Bobby as Zeke says "Are you sure? I'm from the other team you know, but thanks eh" he says shaking Bobby's hand before he could answer.

"Then let's find somewhere to take shelter" says Scott as they walk through the woods.

**Ashley, Sam and Heather**

They were walking by the woods as they find each other "You again?!" asks Ashley enraged as Heather answers "Do you think I'm happy from seeing YOU?!" she says also annoyed as Sam rolls his eyes "I know you hate each other but we should stick together, otherwise we might follow the same destiny as Staci, Cody and Dawn" the girls agree to him as they keep walking.

The faceless man suddenly appears again as Heather screams "No! Take her instead!" she says shoving Ashley towards the man "Run!" yells Heather as she and Sam runs away leaving Ashley to die.

"And Ashley is dead" says Blaineley as Heather asks "What was that thing?" Sam answers "It was Slender Man, he is a creepypasta, that is, a creepy monster created on stories, it's said to be a demon living within these woods" Heather looks scared as Sam starts telling the full story.

**Zeke, Scott and Bobby**

They keep on walking as they find the house Dawn and Cody have been killed in "That will do" says Bobby as they enter the house "That is strange eh" says Zeke referring to the house being made mostly of corridors.

"It'll have to do, outside might be much more dangerous" says Scott as they keep walking inside the house "This place is pretty creepy" says Zeke inspecting a fallen chair.

Suddenly the faceless demon appears once again and walk towards them as they scream trying to escape, but they accidentally trap themselves between the man and a a wall.

**Heather and Sam**

Sam finally finishes his story as screams are heard in the distance "And the Hedgehogs lose!" says Blaineley as Heather and Sam vanishes from the woods alongside the woods itself.

"Congratulations Plumbers" says Blaineley as someone walks from behind her "And shame on you Hedgehogs" says the man who is now known to be Chris McLean "I'm back and one of you is out" everyone is still surprised to see Chris again.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** We can't vote Ashley off now, otherwise Chris will plot against us on the challenges, damn!

**(static)**

"Aw, I thought she was on the Yukon" exclaims Chris annoyed pointing to Ashley as she glares at him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Or maybe not

**(static)**

"Get voting campers, your first all Chris-elimination is starting and I need to know who'll be sucked alongside Blaineley here" says Chris pointing to Blaineley who rolls her eyes annoyed "Let's go on with it already"

**Elimination Ceremony**

"How I missed this" says Chris taking the rings "You know the rules, if I throw you the ring you're safe, otherwise you're into the pipe with your beloved ex-host here" he says pointing to an angry Blaineley "The first rings go to Scott and Bobby" Cody looks worried as Ashley glares at her uncle Chris "Cody, you're here for being the first one killed and Ashley you're here because you're a hatred pop-star wannabe that no one cares about, not even me by the way, but today's last ring goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashley looks worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cody glares at Ashley

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaineley rolls her eyes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cody!" says Chris throwing him the last ring "Ashley, there is no surprise but you're taking the pipe tonight" Ashley walks toward him, kicks him on the kiwis and keep on walking towards the pipe.

She climbs the pipe and is sucked before she could do anything "Blaine, you're up next" says Chris to her as she climbs the pipe "Mark my words McLean, you'll regret this!" says Blaineley angrily as she gets sucked by the pipe.

"And the two wannabes were eliminated, who will go next? And don't know what else to say Chef, I was out this whole time! Anyways, see you next time on another… nostalgic? Yeah, nostalgic episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"


	7. Super Mario 64

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Super Mario 64**

"Last time on a creepy episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, everyone woke up in the woods, they had to come back to the camp for another gaming challenge inside another woods where they had to survive the madness of Slender Man, after that, the Plumbers won and I'm happy to say that the eliminated were Ashley, my not-so-beloved niece, and Blaineley the ex-host! But let's prepare for another nostalgic episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Gaming!"

The cast was seen eating on the mess hall, the Plumbers look sad eating their slop as the Hedgehogs where pretty happy even though they were eating the same food.

"What's up with you idiots?" asks Heather to them as Scott answers "Are you kidding me?! We got rid of the most annoying person this island ever seen, after Courtney" Heather nods in agreement as she keeps trying to eat her slop.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** And Ashley is out, I'm so relieved…

**(static)**

**Bobby:** …There's just one problem though, Cody and Scott are friends for a long time already, so if we lose again it's bye-bye to me, I only have to avoid losing until the merge

**(static)**

"So, about Chris' return?" asks Cody as Scott groans "I forgot that, I was so happy with Blaineley as the host, she may be addicted to drama, but at least she never tried to kill us intentionally" he says as Bobby completes "And with Blaineley here Chef was almost invisible" he says as a knife flies near his head "Not cool" he says nervously.

"Good morning campers" says Chris as Sam interrupts him "Actually Chris, I guess the term is 'gamers'" Chris glares at him as Sam slowly turns back to his slop "As I was saying, today's challenge will be inside a castle, more specifically within its pictures" he says as Sam smiles to himself "It's Super Mario 64" "I knew it!" yells Sam as Chris announced the game.

"Adorkable" says Chris "But let's get going, I want to use that machine" he says as everyone starts walking toward the virtual reality room.

They enter the game as they find themselves on a garden with some trees, a lake, a waterfall and a big beautiful castle "That place is dreamily amazing" says Staci "I always wanted to be a princess!" she exclaims as Heather says "Not happening" Staci simply glares at her.

"The challenge will be finding the most power stars before the time runs out, you can start!" says Chris without giving anymore explanations.

"I think we shouldn't divide anymore" says Cody as Bobby reluctantly agrees with him "I guess it's the better plan, but we're still three against five, we should stop losing as fast as possible" Scott was still blowing kisses to Dawn as she blows some back, Bobby was already walking toward the castle as Cody walks to Scott "Okay love-struck, let's go before anyone notices" he says dragging Scott with him.

"Okay guys, we should divide on two teams" says Heather "That way we'll find the stars in no time" Staci agrees as she says "So, I'll go with Heather so you don't need to go with her" she says receiving smiles from the other team members.

"Then I guess we're together eh?" says Zeke to Sam and Dawn "Let's go" he says as they enter the aforementioned castle.

**Hedgehogs**

They enter the castle as Scott asks Cody "So, have you played this one before?" Cody grins back "Of course I did, I played it on my Nintendo 64 all the time, wonder where he is now…"

"Enough with the memories" says Bobby annoyed "I don't want to be rude, but we need to find the stars as fast as possible" he explains as the other boys agree.

"Then, let's start with the easy ones" says Cody "Bob-omb Battlefield, it's the first stage, you go there, Bobby, you'll collect eight red coins and Scott, you'll have to free the Chain Chomp and throw the King Bob-omb to the ground three times" he says leaving Scott very confused "I'll go up for a secret star, find you in some minutes"

**Heather and Staci**

"I know exactly who to eliminate next" says Staci as Heather rolls her eyes "Are you still trying to be a villain, you'll never be as good as me" Staci glares at her before continuing "Anyways, we should eliminate Dawn next, if Dawn is out we'll get Scott depressed, so he'll not be focused on the challenges" Heather actually was surprised about Staci's plan.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** She's like a younger version of me, I need to help her get almost as far as I got!

**(static)**

**Staci:** I think I finally got Heather's trust, soon enough she'll notice that was her worst mistake…

**(static)**

"So, should we throw the challenge?" asks Staci to which Heather forcefully smiles "You're the boss pal" she says as Staci smiles confidently "then that's it, let's go somewhere else, this place is truly wonderful, did you know castles were invented by my great grandmother Amy?" she suddenly notices what she said and frowns.

**Sam, Zeke and Dawn**

"So Sam, you're the boss" says Dawn as Sam blushes slightly before showing a confident smile "We'll go to the Rainbow Ride, a giant flying ship, Dawn and Zeke, you'll climb to the ship using magi carpets and make sure to grab all eight red coins, I'll go for the underwater stages, they're pretty hard" he announces as Zeke and Dawn walk to where Sam pointed.

**Scott and Bobby**

"I see the picture, but how are we supposed to enter it?" asks Bobby as Scott thinks for a moment "I'll jump on it" he says as Bobby looks confused "What?" he asks as Scott runs towards the picture and enter it "What the…?" says Bobby as he too jumps to the picture.

"That's pretty strange" says Scott observing the creatures among the place "What are those brown things?" he asks as Bobby rolls his eyes as he answers "On the first challenge you killed me by shoving me on that creature, remember?" he asks as Scott laughs awkwardly "Oh yeah, I forgot that… Anyways, we better keep going"

**Zeke and Dawn**

"So, what should we do eh?" asks Zeke as Dawn inspects the picture on the room Sam pointed for them "This picture is not just a picture…" she says mysteriously before continuing "We should jump on it" she suggest as Zeke asks "And how are we supposed to do that?" Dawn simply jumps on it disappearing from the room "Dawn! Wait!" yells Zeke as he too jumps on the picture.

They find themselves very high on the sky with some rainbows and magic carpets "Sam told us something about magic carpets… we should use them to reach the ship" she says as Zeke shrugs and help her climb the carpet "Funny thing eh, that's the first time I ever helped a girl with something"

**Scott and Bobby**

Bobby comes running toward Scott after collecting the red coins "I did it, I collect all of the red coins, now where's the star?" he asks as Scott shrugs "I dunno man, but you could help me with this" says Scott pointing to the giant Chain Chomp in front of them "How can I free this thing?!" he asks enraged.

"Easy" says Bobby as he runs toward the Chain Chomp evading all of his attempts to bite him, he then jumps up the pole that was keeping the Chomp from escaping and stomped jumped on it several time until it was on the ground, thus freeing the Chomp "Told ya" he says as the Comp bumps onto a cage breaking it open before jumping off.

"Thanks dude, I'll get the star" says Scott as he runs toward the star that was inside the cage "One star, now let's go search for the red coins star" he says as they leave to somewhere else.

**Zeke and Dawn**

They are seen flying on a magic carpet to a small airship "That's it Zeke, let's get down" says Dawn as they aboard the ship "Have you gotten all of the coins?" she asks as Zeke counts the coins "Yeah, eight coins eh, we're going to win this!" he says trustful as they see two power stars awaiting for them "Let's get it eh!" says Zeke as they run for the star.

Right before they reach it everything starts disappearing and they find themselves back at the gaming room "Huh? Who won?" asks Sam as Cody turns to his team mates "How many stars did you get?"

"We got three" says Scott as he asks Cody "Did you get that so-called secret star?" Cody smirks trustfully before saying "Not only that, I got six stars" he says showing his fingers as Sam looks nervously to his team.

"How much did you got?" he asks sweating as Dawn says "We got two, Staci?" "We found none" says Staci faking a cry "Oh, it's okay eh" says Zeke trying to make her stop crying.

"I think it's pretty obvious that the Hedgehogs won!" says Chris "Ironically, but let's go for the elimination guys"

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dawn: **I'm not trusting Staci, I learned my lesson since my elimination on Revenge of the Island, I would vote for her now, but I think Sam might be the biggest threat.

**(static)**

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Good voting guys, now let's see who today's loser is" says Chris counting the votes "One vote for Sam, one vote for Dawn, another vote for Sam, one more vote for Dawn" he says as Sam interrupts him "What about the coins?" Chris then continues "We only bought rings, we thought the Hedgehogs would lose again… anyways, the last vote goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Sam bits his lips

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn looks scared

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeke looks nervous

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather!" says Chris "Which means today is double elimination!" Sam then asks "Why not a tie-breaker?" Chris smirks at the campers as he says "'Cause then you'll have the same number of Hedgehogs" Sam and Dawn then walks together to the pipe.

'Dakota, I'm coming!" yells Sam as he's sucked down the pipe.

"Zeke! There's a new Scott on your team!" yells Dawn as she is sucked by the pipe leaving Zeke looking worried towards Heather and Staci as they smirk to him.

"And that was another episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, will Zeke survive the game with two villains on his team? Will the Hedgehogs break their friendship when eliminating someone? Find out on another team working episode of Total. Drama. Mayhem Gaming!"


	8. Sonic Heroes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Sonic Heroes**

* * *

"Last time on a nostalgic episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming, Staci and Heather started throwing challenges, as everyone and Sam made the opposite by collecting various power stars on a castle, it was time for the Plumbers to send two more people home, and they happened to be Dawn and Sam! Who will be eliminated next? Will Scott get over his secret girlfriend elimination? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"

**Hedgehogs Cabin**

Scott is seen crying on his bed as Cody is at his side "Why did they eliminate her?!" asks Scott in tears as Cody talks to him "It's okay Scott, at least she won't have to be with Heather anymore"

Scott then suddenly stops crying and an evil smirk grows in his face "Know what? I'm already over it" says Scott as Cody smiles in relief, Scott keeps talking mostly to himself "I'm ready to avenge you Dawn, the Plumbers are going down" Cody's smiles quickly vanishes as he realized Scott's intentions

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** I think the sad Scott would be better than that

**(static)**

**Scott:** One by one, they will all fall…

**(static)**

"Can I live here with you before the merge eh?" asks Zeke entering the room as Cody's smile comes back to his face "Sure, why not?" he says as Scott smirks once again.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Keep your enemies close to you, and your friends… no wait, keep your friend closed to… no it's not that, anyways, Zeke has just made his worst decision

**(static)**

"Good morning campers" Chris' voice goes off on the loudspeaker "Hope your ready for some teamwork, 'cause today's challenge will have lots of it!"

The campers then take their way to the virtual reality room "Should we be worried about Zeke going to their cabin?" asks Staci as Heather rolls her eyes "Of course not, it's two against one, if we lose, he is the one going home, got it?" says Heather as Staci agrees at her and they keep on walking not noticing Scott heard it all from behind with a smirk on his face.

"Hello campers, let's get going, it's a half-hour show" says Chris as they enter the virtual reality, they found themselves on a grass path near the seaside as Chris appears next to them.

"Today's game is Sonic Heroes!" announces Chris, but Cody interrupts him "Wait, why play Mario and Sonic games again? We have already done that on the first and second episodes" he explains as Chris glares at him "That is because Blaineley did those, I'm the host now, so I need to reintroduce the team's names origins, continuing, you'll need to gather ten hermit crabs and bring them to me at a palace at the other side of Seaside Hill"

"You'll be divided on classes on your teams, Ezekiel and Scott will be the strong guys, Heather and Cody will be the fast ones and Staci and Bobby will be the flying guys, you must work your way to the palace before the other team, BEGIN!" yells Chris as an air hornet is heard, they then run to different paths through the hills.

**Hedgehogs**

Scott was still with an evil smirk on his face as they were running "What's up with him?" asks Bobby as Cody answers monotone "After Dawn was eliminated he was devastated, so he want revenge on the other team"

Bobby then asks "Why is he so mad about Dawn leaving?" Cody answers again "They were dating, so it's only natural" he then suddenly noticed what he said.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody:** Sorry Dawn, I wasn't thinking at all

**(static)**

"Anyways, let's keep going, where this things live?" asks Bobby ignoring Cody's revelation as he sighs in relief "I guess we can find some by the beach, let's fly that way" says Cody as Bobby noticed he now has wings "That's pretty strange, but let's go" says Bobby as he grabs Cody's arms and take flight with Scott holding on Cody's legs.

"There's lots of it down there!" says Scott pointing to the sand where various hermit crabs were walking toward the sea.

"Let's grab the most we can" says Cody "Bobby, you can electrify us to shoot us faster toward the crabs" Scott gulps and tries to ask "Wouldn't that hurt?" he asks as Bobby ignores him and shoot both of them towards the sand as they scream.

Bobby comes flying very gently to the floor as Scott and Cody were able to pick some crabs "What happened? That's not even half of them" he says as both Scott and Cody glares at him "Anyways, that will do for now, let's keep going" says Bobby as he takes flight again carrying the other boys.

"There's another one" says Bobby before shooting them towards the sand once again "What's your problem?!" yells Scott as Bobby grabs a small crab "I found one" he says as the crab snaps Scott's nose "Take it off! Take it off!" yells Scott as Bobby pulls the crab off.

"We only need to reach the palace now" says Cody "I'll be the leader, so we can go faster" says Cody as they run through the path "Strange" says Cody as they are almost reaching the palace "There were no Egg Pawns" he says as Scott interrupts him "Egg what?"

"They are robots that would normally try to kill us, anyways we're here already" says Cody as they enter the palace "Aw, you're already here" says Bobby as he notices the plumbers were there before him.

"And the Hedgehogs win!" says Chris as they look surprised to him, he notices it and explains "The Plumbers brought me normal crabs, I said specifically hermit crabs, but you can win the next part of the challenge!" says Chris as Heather and Staci frowns and Zeke sighs relieved.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** That was not the challenge?!

**(static)**

**Zeke:** Thank you Chris!

**(static)**

"The next part, which will consist of entering the Ocean Palace and kill every single robot there, the team that kill the most robots win, GO!" says Chris as everyone runs inside the Palace.

Everyone was running toward the palace as they finally come across some robots in a room "Get ready to lose" taunts Bobby as Zeke answers back "You wish eh" he says as he starts punching the robots to attack the most as possible.

Cody notices it and starts using his homing attack, Scott was punching the robots and Bobby was simply throwing some explosive rings towards them.

After some minutes have passed Zeke glares at the girls on his team "Get working eh?" says Zeke as Heather glares at him "Or else…?" she asks as Zeke's eye twitches.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zeke:** Sorry for that Gwen, but I couldn't hold it anymore eh

**(static)**

Zeke grabs both of the girls and throws them toward the robots killing both the robots and the girls in the process "That feels better eh" says Zeke to himself as Scott watched in shock.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** Okay, I think I'll start my revenge against only Heather and Staci for now

**(static)**

"Time's up!" says Chris as he take a look at the counter "Surprisingly enough the Plumbers win! Which means nothing!" says Chris as Zeke frowns "But now, we'll bring the girls back and pit you all on a battle to the death in this palace" says Chris as everyone glares at him.

"It'll be Scott vs Zeke, Cody vs Heather and Bobby vs Staci!" says Chris as Scott and Zeke were teleported to an arena over an endless pit.

"Get ready to lose" says Scott as Zeke looks strangely at him "This is only for the game right? We will still be friends after it eh?" asks Zeke as Scott smirks "Sure" he says before delivering several punches to Zeke's face stunning him in the process "That is for Dawn!" yells Scott as Zeke has only time to say "What?" before being launched up and then down the endless pit.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** That will teach him a lesson

**(static)**

**Zeke:** Seriously, WHAT?!

**(static)**

"Pretty harsh man" says Chris "But the first point goes to the Hedgehogs! Next battle, begin!" Heather and Cody are teleported to the same place Scott and Zeke were some moments ago.

"You'll go down Heather" says Cody as he runs toward her yelling "For Gwen!" he then accidentally slips and falls down the endless cliff.

"Pretty fast" says Chris "Point goes for the Plumbers!" Heather facepalms after glaring at where Cody was a moment ago

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** Staci better lose now

**(static)**

"Next up, Staci and Bobby" says Chris as they also get teleported to the platform.

"You'll lose fatty" says Bobby as Staci glares at him "No one calls me fatty!" yells Staci as she points to Bobby, he simply rolls his eyes "Why are you pointing me again?" he asks as he is answered by a small blue creature that bumps himself onto him making he almost lose his balance near the edge of the cliff.

"Never call me fatty again" says Staci before pushing Bobby down the cliff.

"And the Plumbers win today's challenge!" announces Chris as Heather glares to a happy Staci that was commemorating with Zeke.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather:** She will go down… eventually

**(static)**

"For elimination we go Hedgehogs" says Chris as everything vanishes and they find themselves back at the virtual reality room "Let's go boys, and Plumber, I want you there as well"

**Elimination Ceremony**

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Scott:** He electrocuted me and dropped me face-first to the sand *writes down*

**(static)**

**Cody:** I'm afraid he might be going to far with that revenge thing *writes down*

**(static)**

**Bobby:** Why would I tell who I'm voting for *writes down*

**(static)**

"I didn't like that voting campers" says Chris "First vote… Bobby, second vote… Scott and the last vote was for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scott looks worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bobby rolls his eyes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Cody!" says Chris as everyone looks confused "I was going to make the eliminated switch teams, but I guess we'll have to do something else, bring the extra guy" says Chris to Chef as he brings a box to the campers "This is your reward for winning Plumbers" says Chris as Chef open the box revealing a very handsome teenager inside it.

"I'm back babe" says Justin as he smiles making Staci faint "Is she okay?" he asks as Chef answers "Sure, anyways pretty boy, you're on their team, now go unpack!"

"Will this new teammate bring more drama? Will the Hedgehogs do a proper elimination? Will Staci abandon Heather and her evil plans? Will Scott takes his revenge? Find out answers for some of this question on the next criminal episode of Total Drama Mayhem Gaming!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys, college sure takes most of my time, hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to keep on writing, but sorry if it takes too long again**


	9. Aftermath 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters**

**Aftermath** 1

* * *

"Welcome to our first Aftermath episode of the season" says Geoff "I'm Geoff"

"And I'm Bridgette" says the co-host "And we're already starting this Aftermath season with good news, Blaineley is not here"

"After all she was the reason we haven't already a single Aftermath episode yet" says Geoff "So the producers cut her off Woo-hoo!" he cheers happily.

"But enough with this, let's meet our first eliminated gamer" says Bridgette "First one eliminated, Dakota!" she introduces her as Dakota enters the room receiving applauses.

"Thanks Bridgette" says Dakota "I'm very happy being here, after all, I can still get some camera time" says Dakota very closely to the camera.

"Okay, Dakota" says Geoff "But, it'd better if you sit here and let the true star of the show shine in front of the cameras" he says giving out a very bright smile.

"Why are your teeth so shiny?" asks Bridgette as Geoff closes his mouth "Thanks, anyways, say Dakota, why do you think you were eliminated?" she asks as Dakota finally stop posing for the cameras.

"Oh yeah, it's a talk show" says Dakota "I'm not sure why, I really thought Ashley would be eliminated, she's so weird, she's not even beautiful enough to act like that" she says as Bridgette frowns.

Geoff however agrees with her "I know right, that girl's hair is so weird, moss-green is really bad, as well as bright pink, it's like one of my worst hair colors right next to red and blonde" he says to which Bridgette gasps in surprise as Geoff finally noticed what he said "I mean, uhm, it isn't that kind of blonde" he tries explaining himself.

Bridgette persists "What you mean by not that kind of blonde?" she asks enraged as Geoff scratches his head trying to find an answer.

"Uhm, shouldn't you be interviewing me?" asks Dakota as Geoff says "Sure, let's go Bridge, let's focus on the show" Bridgette simply turns her face away "Anyways, Did you miss Sam while he was still in the game?"

"Sure thing" says Dakota "He might not be the most attractive guy, but he's my boyfriend, and I truly love him" as she says that Bridgette looks back at the Dakota "I remember when I thought this way about a certain someone" she says as Geoff frowns.

"I think it's time for our next guest" says Dakota "And you two go somewhere discuss your relationship, when you're done with this little fight you can come back" she warns them as the two surprisingly went away.

"And the next guest is everyone's favorite goth that got a little sparkles with a certain someone" says Dakota "It's Gwen everyone!" she says as Gwen enters the studio receiving some applauses.

"Take a seat Gwen" says Dakota "So, tell us, what's going on with you and Cody?" she asks as Gwen looks worried towards Trent "It was just a friendly kiss, there's nothing between me and Cody, so don't freak out Trent" she says as Trent looks worried to her.

"Sure Gwen" says Trent "But thinking about it, I can't keep this relationship going, I'm sorry but I just got back with you to avoid getting followed around everyone by THESE TWO!" he says angrily pointing to Katie and Sadie that gasp in surprise.

"Did you hear that Sadie?" asks Katie as her friend answers "Of course, Trent is, like, back on the road for us" she says as they start squealing and Trent facepalms.

"Then I change my answer" says Gwen to Dakota "I just told that so Trent wouldn't have his hurt broken in pieces, so yes, I'm dating Cody" she says as everyone gasps in surprise.

"Told ya, five bucks" says Tyler as Jo gives him five bucks "It's great making business with you" he says as Jo curses something to herself.

"I'll kill you new Heather" yells Sierra jumping towards Gwen as Lightning, Brick, Jo and Alejandro hold her back "Let me go, I'm gonna kill that boyfriend kisser!" she yells as Courtney says "You get her girl! Show it to that evil goth kisser!" she yells cheerfully.

"Moving on" says Dakota getting her attention back "Gwen, who do you think will be winning this season?" she asks to Gwen.

"I want Cody to win, but most of them have good chances" Gwen starts explaining "Heather and Staci have an alliance, Zeke is actually pretty smart, Justin can manipulate Staci onto an alliance using his charms, the only ones that have low chances are Scott and Bobby"

"Could we care explaining?" asks Dakota as Gwen keeps on talking "If Scott keeps that revenge idea going, then he might get kicked off very easily, and Bobby don't have any real skills, he was just a lucky intern"

"Now that we already talk to you, you can sit on the peanut gallery" says Dakota as Gwen takes a seat next to D "Now let's welcome the next guest, it's Harold!" she says as Harold takes a seat.

"So, Harold" says Dakota before being interrupted by Leshawna "Can't he just sit here with me?" she asks Dakota as she agrees "Okay, there wasn't much that I could ask him anyways" Harold simply glares at her and walks toward Leshawna that welcome him with a make out session.

"Then let's welcome our next eliminated gamer" says Dakota before being informed about who it is "What?! Do I have to?... Okay, let's welcome Ashley" she says as Ashley enters the studio without any applauses.

"I love you too" says Ashley sarcastically as Dakota asks "So Ashley, why are you so annoying?" Ashley glares at her as Dakota asks the true question "I was just kidding, who was your favorite contestant on the show?"

"As if" says Ashley "I had no favorites, I couldn't care less about them, and that includes you, peanut gallery" she says as Jo gets up and walks toward her "If you really hate us so much, I couldn't care less about what I'm going to do with you now, swamphair" she says as she takes Ashley by the shirt and take her off-screen where screams could be heard.

"I don't feel bad about her" says Dakota happily "Now let's meet the next contestant, he's lovely and very skillful, welcome the most perfect boy in the world, Sam!" she announces as her boyfriend sits next to her.

"But for a good news" starts Sam "I'll be hosting with you my beautiful princess" he says as Dakota smiles and jumps on him giving him several quick kisses "But now let's meet our next guest" says Sam as Dakota stops kissing him "Dawn!" he says as she enters receiving some applauses.

"Greetings everyone" says Dawn as she sits on a meditating pose "I'm very grateful to be received on this show" she says as Sam starts asking her.

"So Dawn" he starts "Why Scott?" he went direct to the point as Dawn blushes.

"Well, Scott is an awesome boy, his aura is very friendly and nice" she says "But there's also that feeling deep inside me that tells I'm not the one he should be dating with" she says sadly as Dakota asks.

"Why?" she continues surprised "You were making out all of the time!"

"It's impossible to keep a relationship just by making out" she explains as Dakota says "But Geoff and Bridgette have been dating for five seasons already, even with those little fights" she says as Dawn answers "Soon you'll see that I'm right, and sadly, Geoff and Bridgette will as well"

"Okay, that was creepy" says Dakota "But look at the time, we're out of it" she says as Sam completes her "Until next time, I'm Sam"

"And I'm Dakota" says Dakota "We'll see you next time on another episode of Total Drama Mayhem Aftermath! Now tell me about your relationship" says Dakota turning towards Dawn before the screen fades.


End file.
